The Irish Chronicles: Prolouge
Winds roared and clashed as thunder boomed and lightning lit up the entire sky. Raindrops and hail fell like mortar shells. During this mighty storm in a random hospital, a blonde and blue eyed woman was screaming in agony as she was in the process of giving birth to her son. The woman pushed, waning the ordeal to be over. She had given birth countless times and this baby had given her the roughes time. From two false scares to other problems, the nine months had been hard. The woman was convinced that this baby had caused this strom, he was already that strong willed. She gave one final push with all her remaining strength and sighed in relief as she heard a loud baby's cry. he reached for her newborn son, wailing and squirming. The woman smiled as she looked at her baby, proud to see his power already shinning through. which was to be expected. For the woman was no human but a goddess, the Celtic goddess of war known as Badb. The goddess held her newborn tightly as he started to quiet down and shake his little fists I shall call him Zecheriah for his first name and he shall keep his mortal father's last name. So, his name shall be Zecheriah Welch ''she thought. She smiled more at the baby who was fiddling with her clothing now and trying to chew on them. Sixteen years later: Zecheriah looked around the lush woodland of Ireland, his steely gray eyes darting everywhere, hands on his sword. He had been training with his mother, Badb since he was six years old, for what reason he did not know. He had grown up well, reaching the height of 6 ft5 and weighing 210 pounds. He had gained a muscular body that he sculpted by working out every day. Zecheriah ran a hand through his black hair as he continued to look around for his mother. Today was his graduation she had explained. His graduation from ten years of insane and harsh training. Suddenly he stiffened and drew his sword" I know you are here mother" he said. Badb appeared behind her son with two swords" excellent work my boy" she said slashing at Zecheriah.The young man blocked the attack. The two began a series of intense sword play. Zecheriah's mind was racing as he tried looking for an opening. Hiw mother made that difficult as she pressed hard, determined to make her son either win and prove her right or fail and horribly dsappoint her. Zecheriah was starting to get tired I need to end this now. . . I got it!'' he thought and aimed a kick at Badb's knee, knowing she'd expect this from him. As he predicted, his mother wasted no time blocking his attack " now, what was that supposed to do?" she asked. Zecheriah smirked" why, create an opening of course" before managing to disarm her. Badb smirked" well done. That'll do for now" Badb led her son to a creek and they both sat down " I am quite proud of you young man. You have passed every single test I have set before you. I now declare you a full warrior and a man". Zecheriah smiled" thanks mother. I promise not to let you down". Badb smiled " and now the time has come for me to tell you why I have trained you all these years. See, I am a generous deity but there are those who refuse to acknowlege me and give me my due strength, and it's not just me but all Celtic gods. The main crinimals are the greek gods, Zues in particular. That's where you come in". Zecheriah was shocled" are you saying you wish for me to battle the Greek gods? Mother, I cant. They are far stronger then me." Badb patted his knee" no son of mine admits defeat, and not before he even tries. Look all you have to do is destroy their little camp, Camp Half-Blood. Myself and Balor will take it from there." echeriah's shock grew to awe. The demon king Balor was in on this? Then prehaps he had a chance. Zecherah allowed himself to envision a world where the Greek Gods no longer existed. They had claimed the title as most powerful Patheon for far too long, prhaps it was time for the Celtic Patheon's time in the sun. He sighed and slowly stood up" very well mother. I shall do as you say".